


Alan or Alibaba?

by DeathLadyShinigami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLadyShinigami/pseuds/DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: Vathara's magnificent fic 'What Comes Around' inspired me way to much. So here's a fanart for her of Alan Ryan - Alibaba Saluja reborn.





	Alan or Alibaba?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Comes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142077) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



Alan Ryan and Full Djinn Equip from Vathara's amazing fic What Comes Around.

 


End file.
